


I Like You

by CYNICALKIRI



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Divergence - Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Crushes, M/M, Partners to Lovers, Protective Steve Rogers, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 21:25:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19732069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CYNICALKIRI/pseuds/CYNICALKIRI
Summary: he doesn't hate steve, he really cares for steve, but they always bicker and tony did not feel like putting up with it. he already has too much on his plate and he now has to bunk with the man who disagrees with him on almost everything. steve, who is already in bed, is lying face up, keeping his focus away from tony whom he had attraction towards.





	I Like You

**Author's Note:**

> my socials:
> 
> insta: @kinkiestvirgo  
> twitter: @quantumdowney  
> tumblr: @autonomystark

tony tucks himself into the bed that he has to share with… steve. he doesn't hate steve, he really cares for steve, but they always bicker and tony did not feel like putting up with it. he already has too much on his plate and he now has to bunk with the man who disagrees with him on almost everything. steve, who is already in bed, is lying face up, keeping his focus away from tony whom he had attraction towards. 

steve has been aware of these feelings but never knew how to act on them. thanks to natasha, he knows about the break up between him and pepper, but he doesn't want to annoy him like he already does. "good night, tony.", steve says as he shuts his eyes. tony rolls his eyes and replies, "see you in the morning, spangles.". 

tony drifts to sleep and oh no. it's a nightmare. he's back in the wormhole. ' _ why, why now, why? _ ', he asks himself over and over again in his dream. he looks around and sees his friends leaving him. happy, rhodey, natasha… steve? he's always seen steve in his dreams but now, he meant more than anything. 

steve woke up to tony muttering his name in his sleep. steve spoke up quietly, "keep it down.". he then realises something is wrong. he turns over and looks at tony, who is now shaking and crying. he touches tony and turns him over slowly. "s-steve?", tony says with full consciousness. "hey, you okay?", steve says quietly, still holding onto tony. the brunette sighs and melts into steve's touch, "i'm sorry.", he says as he cries. steve shakes his head, "you have nothing to be sorry about, tony.", he says softly. he slowly pulls tony close; tony notices and turns, his back against steve but lets him pulls him closer.

"yes i need to be sorry. i hurt people. i'm a monster. i hurt others. that wormhole was a dumb move, we should've done it together. i'm so-", tony babbles in a panic. steve can't handle this blabber so he turns tony's head towards him and he… he kisses tony. he's in shock himself. he pulls out and automatically stammers, "s-sorry, i-i i shouldn't have done that i'm a-", he's cut off by tony's lips colliding with his. 

steve melts into the kiss and feels himself smiling against tony's lips. tony giggles as they pull away from each other for air. "perhaps rooming with you wasn't a bad idea, cap.", he says as he runs his fingers through the blond's hair. "i like you tony. i like you more than you might believe.", steve says as he leans in closer to tony's lips again. tony sits up and replies, "i really like you too steve.". tony then leans in and kisses steve. 

\---

tony wakes up to himself hugging steve and steve looking down at him and smiling. "rise and shine, shellhead.", steve teases tony. tony groans, "i don't want to get out of bed. i like this.", he says squeezing steve tighter. steve chuckles, "okay, i'll give you 5 minutes, but the team will be snoopy.", he says lowly. tony kisses steve's chest, "let them snoop.", he says with a smile across his face, falling back asleep. steve admires the beautiful man going back to sleep and smiles. ' _ i'm so lucky _ .', he thinks to himself before he too falls back asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave kudos!


End file.
